Secret Santa
by naughty.bits
Summary: The Charmings decide to organise a secret santa. Guess who's Emma's?
1. Introduction & Disclaimer

**Okay so this is my first multi-chapter story. I'm really nervous as I post this! I'm not sure how many chapters it will have, maybe 10. I'll be deciding as I continue writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it and please, for the love of god, _please_ review. It not only helps but motivates so much! I'll do my best to update maybe 2-3 days apart. This is not a chapter, this is more like the introduction.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Once Upon A Time characters, I do not own Once Upon A Time (sadly) and this is a story written just for fun, everything belongs to ABC.**

 **Enjoy :)**

How did her, Regina Mills, get convinced to be part of this infantil facade, she had no clue. She scribbled her name in the paper Charming had given out and waited as the others did the same.

"Okay, so now fold the little paper once, put it in the hat and pass it on." Snow instructed and the others followed her steps.

Regina was the last to let the paper in and she handed it back to Snow.

"Now, not peeking, we take out a name." The shorthaired woman explained. "Remember, don't say the name out loud so its a surprise!"

Regina groaned internally and rolled her eyes.

"Aye, Swan, if you get my name, you in nothing but those boots on my bed are perfect gift." Killian smirked and winked at Emma, but she just rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"Keep it PG, Hook." Charming responded as he stuck his hand in the hat.

Everyone did the same and Regina unfolded the paper that she had picked.

 _Oh no._

She re-read the paper repeatedly.

 _Emma_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Okay so here we go..**_

* * *

 _10 days till christmas_

Regina fumbled with the sweet n low on her hand. A whole week had passed and she still had no idea what she was getting Emma for christmas.

She hadn't talked to her since forever. They had talked, but not longer than a few lines and always henry, not since that night in September, where Emma had literally sacrified herself for Regina.

 _"You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!" Emma yelled at her, and before anyone could intervene, her hand stuck out the dagger._

 _The darkness started wrapping itself through Emma, gripping her tightly as the blonde continuously watched Regina wrap her arms around Robin._

 _Suddenly, the inner light in the blonde started shining, shielding her body from turning the dark one. Emma started shaking as the light grew stronger and her eyes went gold, just as her magic. Black and gold fought for dominance, Emma in the middle._

 _"What is happening?!" Snow shouted at Regina, whose eyes were glued to the situation._

 _"I don't know! I think Emma's light is fighting the darkness." Regina replied but she saw the pain in Snow's face._

 _She knew the feeling, as a mother, to protect her child. Regina pushed Robin to the side and let magic flow through her fingers and push the darkness off Emma._

 _The darkness grew weaker, and thankfully Emma grew stronger. She stood next to Regina and a few seconds later, the dark magic was gone._

 _"How did we-?" Emma asked breathless._

 _"I don't know." Regina said quickly but she knew exactly how._

"Hey!" Emma said chirply and smiled at the brunette from the other side of the booth.

Regina jumped from her thoughts and made some coffee spill on the table.

"Oh shoot, sorry. Interrupting some thoughts?" Emma apologized with a breathtaking smile.

Regina couldn't just simply ignore that gorgeous and warm smile. She always thought that somehow, Emma knew that it was one of her weaknesses. She grabbed a few napkins and covered the hot liquid on the table.

"Uh, it's quite alright, dear. It's just that I'm struggling to find a gift for my secret santa." Regina covered and sighed as she sipped her coffee.

Emma's smile grew.

"It's been a while since you called me that. I missed it." She said softly and met Regina's eyes.

Brown orbs connected with green and Regina almost shivered at the distanced contact. The mayor cut it first as she sipped some more coffee slowly.

"Um well, if you got Ruby, may I suggest the red heels on Sabrina's shop just a couple of blocks away from your house. If you got Mary Margaret, some kitchen mittens will be perfect, she's been nagging me since last month with those. David's easy, he wants cooking lessons. If you get Hook, go for the classics, Rum. I think Belle wants a notebook that you can get in Book Palace, a block away from here. Robin wants a new knife for his collection. Rumplestinskin told me he wants this fancy egyptian cigars that you can buy on Ebay." Emma finished with a wink and bit her croassaint.

"A-and you?" Regina asked softly with a smile.

"Oh! Right, I almost forgot, umm.. if you are my secret santa, I would want a picture frame." The blonde sighed. She extended her arm, caught the brunette's hand in hers and bend over the table. "But, if its you, I'll make it a little harder. I want something that will make your heart skip a beat, that'll remind you about those times where we work together, those times where magic flows through you and makes you shiver." Emma whispe

Their eyes connected once again, Regina's deep dark chocolate pools drowned Emma's green ones. Regina, suddenly aware of their closeness, stood up quickly and left Granny's quickly.

* * *

9 days till christmas

"Henry?" Regina tapped her son's bedroom door softly, before opening it and finiding her son layed on the bed reading.

"Hey mom." He said as he sat up and closed the book. "What's up?"

Regina looked down.

"I need help."

"With?" Henry asked.

"I want to give Emma the best christmas gift ever." She said and gained almost immediately a smile from the boy.

"Are you her secret santa?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Well, yes. But you can't tell anyone. Seriously, Henry."

"I won't, I promise. So what do you have in mind?" He replied.

"I have no idea. She wants me to give her something meaningful, something that matters a lot to both of us." Regina explained.

"Huh, that's a tough one. Well, why don't you first try and think about meaningful moments on your friendship, maybe inspiration will hit you."

Regina nodded, kissed her son's cheek and left his room.

* * *

Hours later, Regina found herself next to a white board full of written moments and scribbles, pictures of Emma and her, of them and Henry, arrows going everywhere.

"Mom, did you ca-what the hell?"

"Language." Regina snapped at him.

"Sorry, but what is this?" The boy asked as he examined the board.

"This, is Emma and me. Everything is here."

 _"Everyone looks at me as the evil queen. Let me die as Regina."_

 _"With you Regina, I always know when you're lying"_

 _"Our son."_

 _"You have no idea of what I'm capable of."_

 _"She's not dying."_

 _"My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and Henry. You have never given him up. You ave always been together."_

 _"Maybe you're not strong enough, but maybe we are."_

 _"You know you can do this. It's inside you, Emma."_

Henry sighed. He knew how his mom felt, how both of them felt. It had been a long time ago since he had noticed that they were definitely in love with each other. He also knew that neither of them would ever say a word to each other about it, ever. But, maybe, with a little help, they would both find their happily ever after. Emma had told him she was gay a few months ago after breaking up with Hook, and he was supportive about it. But, Regina, wasn't an open book and struggled so much more. She had explained to him two years ago, when she had dated Katherine, that a woman could love a woman. However, every time Henry tried to confirm his mom's bisexuality, she would change the subject.

He had had it. This was it, Operation Swan Queen was on the road.

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to upload at least a short one.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Please review!**_


End file.
